


Today Marks the Day I Sold My Soul over Puppy-Dog Eyes

by WeTheFreeloaders



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeTheFreeloaders/pseuds/WeTheFreeloaders
Summary: In which Sayori convinces her friend to join her at the Literature Club, and MC attempts to get along.(Oh yeah and MC's a girl because... b-because yeah.)





	Today Marks the Day I Sold My Soul over Puppy-Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this trainwreck at one in the morning so if there's any errors feel free to yell at me, I probably won't mind
> 
> If you question why I made MC a girl, well... I mean, I dunno, I saw some fan-art, thought it was cute, and went 'yeah sure that's worth a thousand or so words' 
> 
> So yeah. MC's a girl, and things'll go a bit different because if I'm gonna embrace such a minor change, I may as well add to it and change the personality and events a little bit because otherwise it's purely cosmetic. And while I'm probably not above that at all, I may as well pretend I am to milk a semi-proper story out of it
> 
> So basically just bare with me lol

"You waited for me!" Sayori nearly hollered, and I grunted in response to her glomping me. She practically rubbed her cheek against mine, and I chose not to comment on it. It wasn't really unusual, in a way: it was a very Sayori thing to do.

I snorted, readjusting my bag over my shoulder. "I had some work to catch up on, relax."

"Still! We don't walk home together that often, you know."

"Yeah, well, some of us have work to do when we get home. We can't all put our homework off until Sunday night, you know."

"Ehehe..." I heard her giggle nervously, doing that other Sayori thing where she tapped her fingers together and shrunk her shoulders slightly. "Well, hey, wait! I've actually been busy since the year started, _you _know! I've been helping a club."__

My eyebrows perked up, and I glanced in her direction as we continued forward, banking on there not being any local stop signs just kinda hanging out around the same height as my face. "Really now?"

"Yup! It's super fun, we do all kinds of cool club activities!"

"Mm." I nodded. I kinda figured I should show more enthusiasm, especially because she sounded proud of this. I didn't really see the appeal, but, well, I didn't have much to be proud of on my end. "That's pretty cool. I guess you have an excuse for not doing your work, then. Kinda."

She turned to me and grinned, putting her hands on her hips. "See. Not as lazy as you thought, am I?"

"How's your room?"

"Geh?!"

I cracked a smile, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. I was all too aware of the fact she could definitely see the smugness on my face. "Gotcha."

"You meanie! You keep moving the goalposts on me!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." I laughed, reaching up and over, putting my hands behind my head. "You're doing great, sweetie."

Sayori skipped beside me, and I thought about how this was something that didn't happen that often. As close as we were in childhood, we didn't really hang out much nowadays. Or at least not actively; more often than not it was sheer happenstance.

But of course, she was busy with her club from the sounds of it (which explained a lot actually), and I was busy being the responsible one.

Okay, maybe that was kinda harsh, but truthfully, I didn't even know about this club until today. I just figured she was goofing off after school, because around the start of the year we weren't even walking home anymore. It was honestly the only time we consistently saw one another daily, and even that stopped.

Not that I, you know, cared or anything. Why would I? She was only my childhood friend. My lazy, goofy, hungry, childhood friend who gave me nothing but a bunch of smiles as a kid and a bit of irritation as a teenager. I doubt we'd get along now, but since we've known each other, it kinda helped our differing personalities mesh enough I could stand her.

I mean, I didn't hate her, she just... I dunno. I should probably climb out of this grave before I dig it any deeper.

"So, have you thought about joining a club?" Sayori asked me, breaking me out of my internal ramblings that were probably best left kept to myself. "Because-"

"No."

"Wh-What?"

"I'm not joining your club, Sayori." I told her, and I guess it came out harsher than I intended, because her face looked genuinely hurt for a split second. I mentally flinched and held my hands up. "I mean, I'm not joining any club. Nothing against yours in particular. Clubs just aren't my thing, you know?"

Sayori gasped, in a very melodramatic way that walked the line of being irritating and admittedly kind of endearing. "Jimmie! You can't be serious!"

"One hundred percent."

"But think of all the friends you could make!"

I stretched out, coming to a stop in front of her place. It was smack-dab right beside mine, and it was perfect if we ever hung out. Which we didn't. Which no, I'm not bothered by in any way. "Tempting. But, I dunno, what would I even do in a club? Just sit around and talk with people?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

Well. I scuffed my shoe on the sidewalk, looking up at Sayori awkwardly. I was kinda expecting something I could reasonably shoot down, passing it off as 'too much work', but, well, talking with people is kinda hard to proclaim as a chore.

Don't get me wrong, I still didn't want to do it, but how do you say that without looking like some anti-social loser? 'Yeah, I'd rather sit inside all day watching anime and playing video games than interact with human beings that have fun stories to share and other cool stuff and...' 

Whatever.

"Please? Will you at least consider it?" she asked me, giving me those puppy-dog eyes that she knew wouldn't work except for the part where they absolutely would.

"I... guess." I sighed, closing my eyes and hanging my head. New record: a whole five seconds. "Sure, whatever. If it'll get you off my case."

"And if it makes me happy~?"

I looked at her boredly, her half-lidded, almost flirty expression. I wasn't quite sure how to react to that, so I shrugged and said "Yeah."

"Hurray!" she cheered, once again giving me a firm hug. A really firm hug. 

I audibly wheezed when she squeezed me hard enough that my stomach felt like collapsing, and in an attempt to get her off I slung one arm around her shoulders and gave her a weak hug back, trying to get this cuddle-monster to spare my pitiful life.

It didn't work.

Sayori spent another ten seconds turning my insides into some kind of liquid mixture before releasing me. I found myself letting out a cough, which I'll admit might have been a bit dramatic on my end. "Wh-Where'd that strength come from?!" 

"I have years of experience giving hugs." she smiled, flexing for my viewing pleasure as she stuck her tongue out. Man, she was such a goof. 

"Yeah, yeah, okay." I huffed, standing up straight and readjusting my bag. "But, you do realize I agreed to joining a club. I never specified yours, right?"

I couldn't help but smirk as she visibly froze mid-flex, then smoothly fell in her posture until her arms were practically limp by her side and she was slumped over. She looked at me, appearing terribly sad, but I wasn't falling for those dumb puppy-dog eyes a second time, no ma'am.

Then she perked up, giving me a smile as she turned and began walking towards her front door. "Alright! You go join a club of strangers, but I got club stuff to do!"

What? Hey, that's not how this works! Now you get mad at me, and give me the satisfaction of drawing it out that yes, yes I had been meaning your club!

"S-Sayori? Hey. Hey! Hey, come back here, I-I... I meant your club! C'mon, come here! I was kidding, seriously, you-!" I cut myself off, sharply inhaling through my nostrils. She was just messing around, obviously, but still! I'm supposed to one-up her! "How about instead of club stuff, you do your homework?! Huh?! You..."

I trailed off, realizing I was now shouting at her front door rather than Sayori's back, and at that point threw in the towel. Pfft, whatever! Like I cared, because I didn't. I could join any stupid club I wanted, like the Gaming Club, or the Anime Club, or... or the Debate Club! I could take on any and all of those, no problem!

I just didn't wanna.

I climbed the stairs to my bedroom, threw my bag on the floor, and then stripped out of my school uniform into some pajamas. I mean, I wasn't leaving the house for the rest of the day, so why not?

* * *

Jimmie: What's the name of your club

Sayori: are you joining??? :o

Jimmie: I'm tentatively considering it

Sayori: so youre joining?? :0

Jimmie: If I say yes will you give me the name of your club already

Sayori: omg thank you thank you thank you youll love it thank you!!

Jimmie: Yeah, yeah. Now... THE NAME

Sayori: its the literature club!! we run after school~

Sayori: but wait for me! i'll help you find the room 

Jimmie: Ugh, fine, fine. Remember though: I'm not joining, I'm coming to check it out

Sayori: then youre probably joining tbh

Jimmie: Yeah, probably...

* * *

Cool. Nice. Neat. Awesome.

Shit.

I didn't know anything about literature. I mean, I read manga. That... that counts. Probably. Maybe.

I hope.

Other than that, I mean, don't ask me. I did my English work, but that never meant I paid actual attention. Something about Romeos, and being or not being, and living off the fat of the land.

I dunno, but it probably wasn't worth panicking over. At least not until I did the homework I wanted to do (except I really didn't). Then I could read up on famous literature pieces, famous authors, and-

And I could just not do that and spend all my time browsing the net after doing my homework. That sounded much more enticing, and would honestly be a better use of my time.

I mean, look how much I retained from English class. Like hell I was gonna retain anything over the span of an overnight sleep regarding some big-named author who was probably dead.

All I know was I was likely going to start doing something with my life beginning tomorrow, and I didn't really know how to feel about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or don't, yo, I hope you enjoyed regardless


End file.
